vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chronias/Velia LeQuella (Masquerade)
Velia LeQuella 'is an elusive elder who despite having neither actual notice form nor direct contact with any of the extant sects appears to be disturbingly up-to-date about Kindred events - attributed to her by intermediaries claiming to act on behalf of the "Triluscus" who is said to appear in dark dreams. Embraced into persecution by she set into in her more practical dealings in current nights she is a telepath, a silent information broker and counselor to hidden designs of plots that may as well take centuries to earn fruition, from which she is anticipating to profit in showing Kindred that the Curse of Caine might as well be much easier to bear, and to both Kindred and Kine that the Path to spiritual balance is open for eveyone who has eyes to see to, feet to step on and will to act for - which she considers her unlife's quest. Biography Early life Velia was born to a Friulian noble lady from the House of Gorizia and to the son of a military officer hailing from the County of Anjou who conducted espionage in the area. Her first name is an Italian version of the ancient roman family name Velius, meaning concealed. She was raised by her mother who was largely denied of her inheritance for being a female scion of her lineage, and having a sole daughter (again female heir) born to one of the invading French army's commoner soldier to whom she of course did not and could not marry. Velia's grandfather, Count Leonhard, who lived in Burg Bruck elected to keep her illegitimate daughter and granddaughter away in his farther domain - the County of Gorizia proper. With his death, lacking an heir, the country passed to Austrian Habsburg rule. Meanwhile Velia's father was enlisted by the army and subsequently died on the battlefield in one skirmish of the Italian Wars against the forces of the Republic of Venice. For decades Velia's mother maintained an infirmary in their house in the city of Gorizia given to them by Virgil von Graben, the old count's deputy and later captain and keeper, as a sort of alimony. There she provided medical aid and shelter for the injured where Velia was helping to tend to the wounded and the infirm. One day a stranger showed up on their doorsteps to offer help in exchange for a bed for a time. Velia's mother had second thoughts but accepted the man in as his help was much needed both as a healer and as someone who would protect them too from less kind strangers, as much as the mother and daughter family did rely on one or more man's or servant's helping hands earlier around the household. He turned out to be an exceptional healer, and even more exceptional in interpreting and unravelling dreams Velia admitted to having troubling ones. She learned much next to him concerning medicine. The small family had to abandon their home eventually due to financial concerns and her mother moved to Carinthia, initially to relatives. Renaissance Velia did not remain with her Mother in Austria. She decided to look for the man she learned so much of medicine and philosophy from. She wished to become better skilled and more educated in both. There Velia used her small allowance to get to Basel to attend the university and learn philosophy and medicine. Her mother followed up with the relatives of Virgil fon Graben - who according to her oved their wealth in disinheriting her. She was taken in at Burg Sommeregg as a companion. Females were not allowed to attend the university but the male students were permitted to bring their sister along to lectures. Velia had to make due posing as the "sister" of the sons and protégées of lordlings who could afford tuition. It was around those nights in Basel when she one was severely abused by those "brothers" in repaying favor for them. She was left wasted and excessively beaten before she was found and embraced by that time already familiar man, called Generys. However it seemed as a chance meeting, later Velia realized it was not. Her sire introduced her to the art of Valeren and take extensive care to train Velia to master Auspex as fast and profoundly as possible for it was of key importance to avoid the Tremere who were after their blood just because their origins, and after her third eye slit open she must have learned how to be ultimately alert and elusive, for she had to realize what possible fate did she embrace in turn. The Tremere progenitors were quite successful in their campaign to dishonor, usurp and effectively destroy the dwindling bloodline of hers. Once a full-fledged clan of mystic healers and knights of valor fighting the demon worshipper Baali, in nights passed also called "Unicorns" (after the charge on their coat of arms), when the Salubri were honored by both Kindred and Kine and served as distinguished assets of Princes, and mortal peronages of power. Now-a-nights they are at best shunned or at worst hunted on sight bearing the nicname "Cyclops" or "Soul-suckers" respectively. She learned that while they are pariah of their Kindred, their antediluvian knew more about the esoteric secrets of vampiric existence the usurpers manged to steal ...or realize altogether. The chantries of the usurpers tended to be near to mortal universities so Sire and Childe relocated to Geneva, where a new university was just being in formation, and in that new setting they could more easily evade notice. Generys eventually went on his own travels to continue his path on finding Golconda. For Salubri since the Dark Ages it was unconventional leaving their childe behind without passig literally everything (including blood and spiritual experience) down to them and contiue existing. Later in England he went on to sire Velia's brood-mate, the historian Matthias of Bath. It was quite uncommon among Salubri, even at this time, to sire more than a single childe who would continue the sire's legacy after the sire voluntarily offers to be diablerized by the childe. Velia was rather just parted from Generys. She went on to unlive the unlife of a medicine woman, and usually walked among the needy and the infirm, providing as much aid as she could muster. She sought shelter in infirmaries, priories, and sometimes among Malkavians who offered hospitality due to historical ties between the clans, and sometimes among Nosferatu who sympathized with the shunned. This unlife-style of hers ceased though after a number of plots in which Tremere used the poor and vagrants to decept her and any other Salubri by abusing their weakness that they tend to offer help whoever sought it. She was betrayed like that a couple times only being barely able to flee - usually by means of telekinetic powers and mind-related magic she noted by the time surging after her embrace. After experiencing a burnout she gradually relinquished the path of the traveling apothecary and focused more on developing her clairsentient and mental powers. Her mother's hosting household, Burg Sommeregg, change hands and effective she to - becoming housekeeper and earning prestige and class among her new employers, the rising Khvenhüller noble family. She invited Velia a couple times and intended to make her a governess, educating the children, however she acted strangely - seeming never to be willing to eat, turning sick quickly when she ate anyway, let alone refusing to leave dark rooms during the day. To abate suspitions she used blood-bonds and finally taught astronomy to the children for quite the stipend. This continued on for a generation but after her mother's passing and her original charges gone, she only felt stagnation and eventually decided to move on. Then she realized the double edge of the blood-bond as those who have accustomed to sip her Vitae kept on showing up, even tracking her. Victorian Age Velia took on an extensive travel to the East meeting with the Wu Zao (the Cathayan descendants of Saulot) along the way as she made her pilgrimage. She saw that these eastern cousins follow another different path, regarding themselves as watchers over the fate of Cainites - ones not shy to act in eliminating contending occult creatures and raiding for occult treasures, one she felt was yet again not what she came seeking. Returning to Europe Velia realized that the Salubri were technically gone - not just as a clan but as a bloodline too altogether. Only a handful practiced the honorable ways as was taught by the warrior' Code of Samiel and the benevolent legacy of Saulot, and these existed in the endless loop of a single childe diablerizing sire for mutual benefit in reaching spiritual harmony. The more recent Salubri, reaching even generation up to 12th changed much in contrast to the old ways, and effectively turned Antitribu, abandoning serenity and contemplation for the drive and zeal to avenge the wrongs and the destruction the Baali and the Tremere did and brought to the clan, going as far as joining the Sabbat. The handful Salubri that followed the healer's path tended to linger on as hermits and unseen wanderers practicing the consensual childe-sire diablerie, keeping themselves on 7th to 8th generation virtually permanently. More interestingly these healers seemed to have mostly travelled overseas to the New World by the 18th century, where their take on Valeren was influenced by Afro-Jamaican spiritualism and evolved into the discipline now known as "Obeah". While Velia never even considered the notion to join any Sect of the Kindred , she felt and knew that Salubri adopting the warrior's path of Valeren with a twist where honor and valor was replaced by vindictive retaliation and raging anger was neither good nor wise setting of one's path but a consequential one nevertheless. She was a resolute pacifist and only longed for the comfort of the old nights of which memories and knowledge was passed down on to her mentally by his sire, grandsire great-grandsire and so on. When she returned to the heart of Europe - according to her - she sensed that she was in the place she was meant to be, but perhaps needed a detour to realize it. Her Auspex abilities primed to a greater level and that came with many nigh- or outright extrasensory revelations forcing entrance on her consiousness that she found often overwhelming. It was around this time she started to develop telempathic and telepathic bonds with both Kindred and Kine associates that eventually expanded to a web that covered a formidable extent. This served many purposes. For one she could distrubute her unwanted heightened-sense and extra-sense input to frankly ...remain sane. Secondly it proved to an immensely effective yet inherently covert way to traffic information between people involved in any way. Finally, as it turned out, this connectivity extended into the sleeping minds of the Kine, and could be abused to gather or place mental information without the actual need for people consent. In effect she got a tool she could use for subtly manipulate the right people towards end most optimal for her. Essentially this is what made her below the Tremere's radar ...an also fed, for that matter. She masked her identity in projected dream sessions and appeared to recipients as an entity with three glowiing chartreuse eyes what these people referred to as the "Triluscus". She made an agreement with a reasonable few of "Old Clan Tzimisce" Kindred settling some land questions in south-western Slovenia, and her original homeland, Italy, and brokered deals of protection too. She even went to meld-mind with the Tzimisce, Anastazi, childe of Danika Ruthven (whom Rothriel taught about Golconda and later this old vampire offered her castle to be the Lair of the Hidden). During that mental state Velia used Auspex in such a profound way that she was able to temporarily "borrow" the man's Vicissitude and alter her third eye so that it became aligned in to vertical angle. The true reasons behind this act remained undisclosed however. The few ones close to her think, she either wanted to test her abilities or for some reason take physical semblance to her umbral dream counterpart or both of these suggestions might be true. She had a voraciuos appetite for knowlede and while spending time with "Old Clan Tzimisce" she learned about Koldunism and what caught her imagination was how aspects of Slavic deities were translated into paths of hedge sorcery and how that bends or begets uniqe Disciplines. Velia acquired a manse in Gorizia during this age and developed the custom to effortlessly transport her household to another location, to either as close as Venice or somewehre relatively far like Geneva or Angers where she got hold on or "inherited" safe-houses as well. Final Nights However she is detached from everynight and public life Velia's insights and telepathic intelligence gathering customs earned her a non-coveted place among the Inconnu mostly due to the fact she could predict spiritual events on a general level which were often suitable to be taken in connection with actual happenings. She maintains a grassroots network of telepathic and telempathic contacts and informants, through her childer, ghouls and associate Kindred - most of them being some Tzimisce, Salubri antitribu within the Sabbat, a few Malkavian and Nosferatu, a very few Toreador and even fewer Ventrue within or outside of the Camarilla. She does not use her information up very much, and even more rare are those occasions when she would abuse those, other than forwarding intelligence to the Inconnu on regular basis, with the exception of the ones concerning Tremere activity and Baali reports and of course the ones concerning her personal security, which she - given her quasi pariah status among the Kindred - values above many things. She deliberately is making herself generally unapprochable. Bloodlines Aside of hearing the rumors concerning the Ankaran Sarcophagus Velia did not turn much attention to the happenings in Los Angeles. She tends to avoid cities where Tremre chantries are present. She however paid a visit to the Swords of Sulot Grand Temple at Gannet Peak in Wyoming at the time. Appearance Velia has an overall pale complexion but can sometimes muster almost lifelike but still very pale rosy coloration on cheeks and around her cold golden gleaming eyes. He adopted a hairstyle that almost hides her third eye even if it's opened or active, though not fully. This third eye is oddly aligned in a vertical angle on her forehead, which is a result of friendly Vicissitude performed on it. A sign of her becoming somewhat more eccentic by each century. When closed it looks little more than a thin scar, however when its active it glows with a soft golden radiance and is weeping luminous vitae, making it very prominent. Personality She is a resolute isolationist, mostly by necessity in order to elude the Blood Hunt by the Tremere that constantly plagues her bloodline for about millennium. She is fond of being alone and be left with her thoughts, meditating very often and she is devoting much time to reach and linger in Golconda. She too goes from time-to-time in torpor for undefined extents of time. During such occasions she is aware of her surrounding is she wishes herself to be, and is also able to cast projections of herself to interact with the outside world, unnerving as it is. In spite of her detachment from the world in general she readily offers to help others in need and also is happy to sprinkle and seed wisdom to those who seek her. She feels it is her destiny to lead as much people, Kindred and Kine alike on to the path of wisdom as possible, however she never drags anyone on to it as she firmly beleives that one has to ripen in soul enough to take the steps by his or her own wisdom and insight. She leaves her "ivory tower" at least once or twice a week to perform healing with or in stead of his naturopath and medic ghouls. She adheres to the Masquerade while doing so, almost always resorting to put patients to sleep with a single anesthetic touch during or before treatment. Unlike the seven "active" Salubri who roam the Earth and use their knowledge and earned wisdom to reach Golconda and as they did pass their legacy to their single childe, she created two childer by now. Salubri in general consider Cainite existence as a sort of curse, an inflicting that on to Kine is an anathema - Velia on the other hand maintains a relatively large number of ghouls through the bliss of her vitae. She can develop a stronger telepathic bond with her ghouls so she sees little harm in their creation and maintenance, also she utilizes some of these individuals as retainers and bodyguards. Velia does not seek power or control, only a comfortable existence as was custom in the nights of old, when Salubri were deeply respected for the serenity and peace they brought to the world. She believes that the stigmatized history of the clan points it out well that there's little to rule but much to teach in this world - so she is staying to attempt to do so. Not by forceful means as preaching, but by setting up the signs to by attempting to point at other's personal insights, much like a psychologist would try to incite revelations and make their patient's have their personal insights of themselves. She thinks the Sabbat is an organization of "rabid Beasts", while the Camarilla being "a theatre of deluded buffoons", the Baali are infernal "abominations" and the Tremere clan is nothing more than "usurpers" and "conjurers of cheap tricks of blood". The only organization she shows any respect for is the Inconnu, for their calm plotting and for their readiness for the teachings of Golconda. She finds the Kuei-jin's concept of dharma understandably very akin to the Salubri Path to reach blanace and enlightenment, while she too understands that these Cathayan immortals do not fight with a Beast within but with a more intellectual yet still low-point and aggressive aspect of one's soul. She knows the Salubri Antediluvian, Saulot - known in the Middel Kingdom as Zao-Lat, learned much from the Wan Kuei named Xue, and was regarded as a 'trickster from the west' who came only to 'steal enlighenment' fom said scholar, eventually being driven back home, but not before leaving his childer, the Zao-Xue and the Zao-Zei behind. She sought to rekindle contact with these oriental Salubri in the past and she still maintains mental links with a few individuals there. Velia interprets reaching Golconda without the exact need having one's Sire diablerized - or more like conversely allowing ones Childe to perform the Amaranth. She understood that Salubri do not have to lower their generation in such a way necessarily, as by reaching Golconda almost everything comes to full circe for an individual to attain true wisdom, which may confer advanced powers through experience and it is not needed to acquire one's sire's or a lower generation Kindred's powers by draining their vitae in full. She claims to have achieved balance with the Beast - initiated by the mental and emotional traumas that caused her burnout after being betrayed by the needy that were bought to do so by the usurpers - by realizing that "each soul has their own personal path to walk upon, and most of them exists to learn and to experience, and by wisdom acquired along the way they may have their eyes see, their feet step on to walk that and their will and minds set on to act according to which is the right way to go. Some need multiple turns to achieve that, some do need less. In due course all is going to be evened out." She postulates that "the self-assured Salubri became prey of slaughter to learn a grave but valuable lesson. So will the usurpers receive what is to be measured on them - in a much familiar fashion. Cycles do cycle, and what the due course brings will reveal itself when it is ready to do so." Velia found a purpose in the effort to shepherd as many souls as it may be possible on to the path of this wisdom, yet "the Path is both thin and winding, shifting even, varying for every individual, and therefore it must be taken on an individual level." She beleives that with the help of the Inconnu and given great deal of thought and contemplation to design unseen and grand plots she may have a good chance beckoning to many to come along on to their personal journeys where she may only point at hints to the Path. Childer The Childer by now found their temporary place in Kinderd society and need not to be still under Velia's skirt, however she maintains an active and mutual mind-link with them. Sometimes they saw this as a restriction to their freedom, but they came to learn that it is support as well. Somewhat in contrast with their sire they are not isolationists but infiltrators and the most clairvoyant eyes in her service. Salubri seldom embrace more than one childe and also tend to pass their knowledge down by having their heir diablerizing them shortly after they reached Golconda so with that act of self-sacrifice they could also lead the childe on to the path to do so one night on their own, and they are content to leave the torment of the vampiric and earthly existence finally behind. Velia is an exception of this custom having not diablerized her sire and she having two childer created already before she reached Golconda. There she realized that if the Salubri in current nights are to be hiding, at least virually, they have to embrace this era covertness so they could offer the way of wisdom to more souls by acting indirectly, from the shadows and from behind the scenes, while also - proverbially speaking - spreading their wings and ride the storm of rage. Much like her own sire did - either by design or unwittingly - Velia plans to raise a lasting bloodline that could endure the storm of these beastly nights that seem still to be ahead. Independent as her childer may be, she and they both now well that they still have much to lean to follow their own right Paths. Olivie Devereaux The first childe of Velia, Olivie, however Salubri by the virtue of the Embrace in every respect publicly dons the guise of a Toreador high profile international fine arts curator. She is hiding a closed and in itself hardly noticeable third eye behind her bangs. She profits greatly by the use of her adept Auspex abilities, first of all the artist's intent. She acts as a travelling Inconnu Monitor keeping the Camarilla under surveillance. She never misses to meddle at the Venice, Bushwick (NY), Paris, Liverpool, Moscow, Sidney, São Paulo, Singapore and Shanghai art biennales social-butterflying Camarilla princes and barons all over the globe. Olivie was deliberately raised an unorthodox Salubri childe. She's not a hiding prey creature but a manipulative, subtly deceptive "actress" who was trained to know what to say and how to react in any social circumstance, maintaining an unshakable disguise. She however tries to avoid Tremere if possible. Having a long and close bond with her sire, with permission Olivie can "borrow" some of Velia's mental powers through their telepathic link. Lior Margulies Originally functioning for a long-time as Velia's ghoul and bodyguard he eventually became her second childe. Velia feels guilt about Lior's Embrace and the primary motivation in being interested in a yet further prolonged existence is to make him as alive again as is possible and still safe. Lior himself is not much comfortable with the idea, and argues that why did she embrace him in the firsrt place then. Since his complete transformation Lior is not hiding the least that he is a Salubri, but plays his part in his sire's intent to have a triad of eyes watching the unwise and reckless Salubri antitribu. He is thus enlisted in to the ranks of the Sabbat in order to act as Monitor for the Inconnu. Not surprisingly he adopted the clan's Path of the Warrior, yet what he mostly does is only honing the skills of the few Salubri antitribu and those of other Kindred in countering Thaumaturgy, mirroring his brood-mate's or "sister"'s lifestyle as a traveling trainer and coach. Powers and abilities Velia is very skilled in the use of both Auspex and Valeren, being able to use them even under Elysium - provided she would attend one. She is clairvoyant which invests her with the ability of scry on distant locations, sometimes merely by touching the "soul" of an object she received from there and in reverse she can distantly sense places by having a "bonded" token brought there. She too can distantly reach people with her telepathy. Velia can read people very well by sensing and analyzing their aura. Her most advanced Auspex abilites are very unnerving like speaking with multiple people simultaneously via telepathy and tapping others' knowledge of a specific subject and even using another Kindred's discipline ability through them which is otherwise unknown to her. Her childer believe she morphed her own third eye by mentally melding with the Romanian Tzimisce, Anastazi. Using Valeren she can mend physical and mental damage and illnesses very effectively. Velia often uses anesthetic touch to put her patients to sleep before and under treatment, so she can perform healing without reveling herself to be a Salubri or a vampire even. Some of her ghouls are naturopaths that mix her healing saliva in to ordinary-seeming natural medicine products for gracious effect. These concoctions usually sell very good, and this usually means a good income for Velia's household, which she spends mostly to her security and anonymity. She can ward herself within a barrier which renders her unapproachable within several feet in distance. She can soothe the minds of those near to her quelling anger and promoting accord. Velia often resorts to psychically project herself in astral form rather than moving out of the safety of one of her safe houses. Doing so while in torpor often unnerves even her own ghouls. Quasi-magical studies and powers Velia again in contrast with the majority if not the entirety of the Salubri bloodline's revulsion to the arcane arts (due to the Usurpers being originally a covenant of mages) learned and practices a form of sorcery that predates the practice of "Thaumaturgy" the Tremere developed after their Antediluvian diablerized the Salubri Antediluvian, Saulot. Velia has a rather low opinion on Thaumaturgy in general, calling it "cheap blood magic". Having researched the subject for centuries she realizes however that the Blood Sorceries the Kindred has ever developed are merely emulated effects of how magic ought to work. Therefore - according to her - it is only slightly better how the Mesopotamian spiritist ashipu practice, the Dur-An-Ki, got "bastardized" by the Banu Haquim into what is known as "Assamite Sorcery" and how "Koldunic Sorcery" was "appropriated" by the Tzimisce how the ancient Egyptian practice of true names, Hekau, got its "contraband" by the Followers of Set in the Akhu, and the other relating "replicas", Nahuallotl, Sadhana and that comprise the "Setite Sorcery". Her indirect but constant dabbling in mortal affairs though her telempathic and telepathic webs eventually disclosed some knowledge of the Order of Hermes. Knowledge that she was once acquainted with by her sire who then turned to be (or at least assumed the identity) hermeticist scholar, Leonardo de Candia. Velia understandably took great interest in the matter and was surprised and humbled even about just how vast and deep the world's secrets yet are if one cares to uncover them but more about the revelation that how well versed her sire in there arcane secrets were and how he kept it from her regardless. Well... did he? Her own following studies regarding the natures of the Spheres of Prime, Mind and Forces revealed to her that albeit the Sun is the bane of the Undead, other stars clearly lack the fervent ardor yet there influence on Earth is just as prevalent. She used her havens to install receptacles that can hold custom-made meteoric glass vials in which she put her Vitae. Given certain telluric conditions met the Vitae subjected to starlight is infused with a measure of Prime not unlike what mages call a Tass. She discovered that imbibing the Prime-infused Vitae the limitations placed on the othervise painfully static Disciplines get somewhat relaxed and if the utilization of a power from an already mastered Discipline opens paths to further ken on bending reality. More importantly she had found that while Prime-infused Vitae's presence in the Kindred system in effect is "buttressing" what the Kindred has in stead of "the ''soul" and affords greater dynamic stance with forces otherwise are only better aligned with the mortal soul. With Prime-infused Vitae's present in her system Velia can manifest potent Dreamspeaking abilities which ones she utilizes to deliver messages borne in dreams and given its capability to not only relay but also gather information is considered more refined like the Thaumaturgical Path called "Oneiromancy". Another set of reality bending abilities at her perusal is to manipulate objects and even living or unliving creatures psychokinetically or telekinetically. The apex power of these is being able to levitate herself. This she uses to occupy normally inaccessible parts of a building - and parts of her havens were designed (or retrofitted) having this in mind. A similar form Thaumaturgical Path is called "Movement of the Mind". Velia's arcane path is more akin to genuine linear magic, however it is only merely a take on it from a rather skewed angle - not unlike the certain spiritual and astral distortion how Kindred are different from Kine. Using the above mentioned sorcerous powers consumes the Prime-infused Vitae anyway - which means that she too only got as far as to emulate magic through blood sacrifice anyway (and by dispersing the borrowed Prime temporarily contained within). She however takes pride in the fact that her sorcery is not fueled by blood per se, but Vitae is merely a vessel to it. She is able to dispel "inferior" blood magic, most of the kind. Lair(s) Velia has a manse in the northern outskirts of Gorizia. To Olivie's insistence she made the local comital family who own Palazzo Lantieri and are local socialites and artists her ghouls. The family provides their palace in the city partly as guesthouse to travelers, and used to introduce Velia as a talented naturopath friend, and when they do she indeed takes time to treat guests with sleep disorders generously. An apartment in Venice and a townhouse in Geneva too came in to her possession during the last centuries, and by virtue of proving to be of a real close and straight descendant of his grandfather she "inherited" a townhouse in Angers. She mastered the means of building a transportable household with (or without) her childer and a number of ghouls that can effortlessly move from one safe house to another. She maintain local ghouls both in Gorizia, Geneva and Angers though. Her residencies are mystically enveloped in a way that the magnitude of Valeren barriers and mental disorientations are heightened greatly within and around them, allowing Velia to divert unwanted presence in several yards or even miles and keep unwelcome approach of people away. Also by design Tremere Thaumaturgy - and allegedly similar "cheap magic" - is heavily dampened or outright suppressed while Velia is actually inhabiting an abode. Due to her being forced for centuries to cultivate an almost deranged extent of compulsion to provide personal security and need for tactical seclusion Velia's personal quarters are not accessible by conventional means. This means that she is inhabiting upper levels of her domiciles where no stairs or any elevator lead up to but in stead is technically only reachable by either levitation ...or in spite of such abilities maybe by climbing through some means. She is also inclined to think of those who cannot make it there to her are most likely not worthy for her presence. Character Sheet '''Velia LeQuella Category:Blog posts